This project will help to distinguish between two influential theories of working memory, the traditional version of Baddeley's Multi-Component Model, and Cowan's Embedded-Processes Model, by testing the influence of domain-general storage on working memory capacity and examining the extent to which visual and verbal stimuli rely on general storage. Domain-general storage, posited in the Embedded-Processes Model and described as a resource shared among all types of information, is not a feature of the Baddeley's influential model (1986), and continues to be excluded from some recent versions of it (cf. Cocchini et al., 2002). The proposed studies explore the properties of domain-general storage by measuring memory for cross-domain stimuli during simple and choice auditory, verbal, visual, and spatial reaction time tasks and under conditions of relative reward for verbal and spatial stimulus features. This research will provide new information regarding characteristics of storage in working memory, thereby contributing to theoretical knowledge of how humans remember and learn. This project will influence practical research education and health, including the study of how to help individuals recover cognitive skills after experiencing brain trauma. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]